


November Eleventh Two Thousand Fifteen

by Miraculous_Elcie



Series: My Writings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Have you ever been in love?, Heartbreak, Original Poem, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Elcie/pseuds/Miraculous_Elcie
Summary: Do you ever still think about the one who got away?I've dated and I've had my heart broken plenty of times, and while many of my relationships were good at the time, there's only one that I consider to be the one who got away.However, those are only thoughts that I've been having recently. Finding this reminds me that we just had different paths.
Series: My Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	November Eleventh Two Thousand Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of this piece was written a few months after a major heartbreak. The first stanza was something I wrote many years before, and it's something that will still sometimes come to mind again, like a mantra. 
> 
> I just found it again today and decided to share. 
> 
> The flow isn't consistent, punctuation isn't either, and it could use a lot of work to be polished into something great. However, as I was reading through it... It's raw and I can remember a lot of what I was feeling, so I've decided to type it mostly as is (I've added a few words that were missing from when I hand wrote it), but I've left the punctuation as I can see it in this notebook.
> 
> You can complain about it or try to give suggestions to as to how to fix it, but I won't change it. 
> 
> Also, yes, I'm religious. :)

I'm at a loss for words  
It gets hard to explain  
It's just hard to get out   
Like an old blood stain

I wish I could tell you  
About all the things I'm feeling  
I wish I knew how to share  
About how well I am dealing

I wish I knew  
How to let these things out  
It makes me wish  
That I knew how to shout

Yes, I felt hurt,  
But that's not what's the matter  
And it's not that you're crazy,  
But, yes, you're madder than the Hatter. 

And, yes, I still love you,  
I probably always will.  
I know you wouldn't wait,  
But I had kind of hoped still. 

Eighteen months isn't that long,  
We dated far longer than that,  
But when you fall in love,  
You fall super fast, it's fact. 

Not long after I left,  
There's a few things that I learned,  
About when I get married,  
I know because the Spirit confirmed

It's just the "who" I don't know  
For awhile, I sure hoped it'd be you.  
But as time wore on,  
I felt that just wouldn't be true. 

I know you couldn't handle  
Some things I know I'll face.  
So I'm really glad that you  
Found someone to take my place

Life is a journey,  
Meant to be enjoyed, taken slow.  
S'ppose that could just be me,  
'Cause quick and simple is your flow.

The fire's been real hot,  
As God's been shaping me.  
Bending, breaking, molding, mending  
God knows what I need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I search for more of my old writings? Or continue to let them be lost?


End file.
